


Welcome to the Host Club

by terajk



Category: Ouran High School Host Club, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, People with disabilities being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond one made him think of Kuno, for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Host Club

The blond one made him think of Kuno, for some reason. “I’m sorry this isn’t Furinkan High,” he said, pouring tea. “But the Host Club is nothing if not hospitable. You can fight Honey, if you like.”

Ryoga stopped shoveling cake into his mouth, looked over at the little boy snuggling a giant pink bunny. It was almost offensive that this moron thought he was worth a duel. “Feh,” he said, and ate more cake. (The tall one sitting next to the kid narrowed his eyes.)

 “Haruhi, bring our guest some instant coffee.”

 “But--”

 “Don’t be rude, Haruhi.”

 Haruhi sighed. (He was the one who’d found him collapsed in front of the...oh, hell, whatever and brought him here.) “Rich bastards,” he muttered as he walked away.

 “So, is he going to eat  _all_  our food?” one of the twins asked.

 “We should make him pay it off,” said the other. “With his body.”

 “ _What?!”_ Ryoga said.

“Oh, don’t mind them,” the blond one said. (He really did like to hear himself talk.) “Just make yourself at home.”

 Just then, the one with the glasses who was examining his map said, “I’ve seen this before.”

 “Of course! It’s a map of Tokyo!”

 “No. In one of my brother’s neurology journals.” He took his glasses off, wiped them on a cloth. “It affects just the one family, I think. They must be consanguinous.”

 _"What did you say?!"_ Ryoga grabbed him by the shirtfront and shook him so hard his stupid glasses flew into the wall and broke.


End file.
